


Light Show

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ruckus likes to play with explosives, and make things pretty, he's very good at it, i love them, please have more ocs, s&c au, sex and candy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus created a new light show to show everyone, and is just a bit nervous about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr. "Wait until the lights are low." Set in the Sex and Candy au because of reasons.  
> Loudmouth and Anomaly belong to thebisexualmandalorian  
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152398758624/ayyyy-can-i-see-some-r2m-with-5-theyre-so)

Everyone was gathered around in a field outside the city, for Ruckus’ newest demonstration. He wanted to test out a new light show, and needed some space to do it. 

Everyone was chatting quietly, but Fives could be heard above the group asking Rabble, “When’s this gonna start?”

“We have to wait until the lights are low for the best effect.” Rabble replied with a smile.

Fives looked around at the setting sky, “Sweet. Still got time,” and turned to kiss Echo and grab Tup’s thigh. Tup sighed, but said with a smile, “At least he’s quiet now.”

They all enjoyed the soft sunset together in various states of cuddled together. Fives alternating kisses between Echo and Tup. Mischief with Rabble tucked under his arm, with Ruckus sitting next to them. Cody leaning on Rex, who was leaning on Wolffe. Loudmouth had his head in Anomaly’s lap, while Anomaly ran his fingers through his short hair. Jesse and Kix were laying down with Kix head on Jesse’s chest. Even Plo was there, watching over them all. 

Ruckus glanced over at Rabble and Mischief with an uncharacteristically nervous look on his face. Rabble made an encouraging gesture.

Mischief spoke up in a quiet but clear voice, ‘It’s starting.”

The group quieted down. Ruckus took a deep breath and started the show.

It started off low with soft colors, pastels, light, blues, greens, and yellows. As the lights moved higher on the horizon the colors got brighter, bolder. Kelly green, royal blue, electric purple, neon pink, hot white. By the time the colors reached their apex, everything was sparkling metallics. Silvers, golds, bronzes are a given, but there were also shining reds, oranges, and teals. 

The thing that was the most incredible, was that there was minimal sound throughout the entire show. Ruckus wanted to make sure the show would be ptsd friendly, considering how many ex-military folks worked at the club.

After the lights finally died down, there was a moment of silence before universal cheering. Ruckus’ new light show was a success.


End file.
